


Origin of Stars and Mountains

by OrChan12



Series: Tsukkiyama week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Original Mythology, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: Once every 1000 years, gods are gathering together and mingle anyway they seek. Yama, a young god with no ability, meets on his first gathering Tsuki, the god of the moon. Sparks fly and the two gods quickly develop feelings for one another.Feeling grow stronger and this type of relationship is forbbiden among gods. Will the two get their happy ending?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892140
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Origin of Stars and Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading, here is glossary for a better understanding:
> 
> Terminology: 
> 
> \- Realm- it's the place where gods live. They don't interact with other gods, so it's only for the responsible god and their family. It doesn't have to be next to the creation.
> 
> \- Essence- it's the god soul basically. It can get stronger with age, but depending on the creation it can also help to the growth. Powerful gods can use a part of their essence to create family members to control creations within the realm.
> 
> \- Gods- immortal beings who aren't allowed to interect with a god outside their family. There can be collabrations and communication through letter, but it is limited. Gods may fool around with one another as long as it's not going deeper.
> 
> \- Hall of Glory- All-creator's living place where the gods can mingle once every 1000 years in any way they seek. It's also the place where gods are planned and created.
> 
> God names:  
> Shortened names:  
> \- Yamaguchi is only Yama (stands for mountain)  
> \- Tsukishima is Tsuki (moon)  
> \- Oikawa is Kawa (River)  
> \- Tanaka is Ryu (means dragon, but he is the god of lava)  
> \- Nishinoya is Noya (valley)  
> \- Kageyama is just Kage (shadow)
> 
> Unchanged names (either I didn't like the shorter version or the name either way doesn't fit):  
> \- Daichi is the god of earth  
> \- Kiyoko is the goddess of night (her names doesn't fit the theme, so I kept it the way it is  
> \- Kuroo is the god of wine (his hair looks like he partying all night lol)  
> \- Hitoka stands for comaption flower and I kept as it also happens to fit her role perfectly

_How did the stars and mountains come to be?_

A powerful deity, the All-Creator, the life force of the universe, created their own family to rule their vast makings. He called them gods, and he gave them some of his own essence to be able to make their own creations, while they were separated from one another. The gods, among other planets, created the earth and each one of them was responsible for a part of it. Once their essence grew strong enough, they could also create their own family. The goddess of the night created her own brother to control the moon. The god of the sun shone the brightest in his hours. The god of the water had his children rule the ocean, lakes and rivers. The god of earth also created his own family. A daughter, who with a brush, created all the trees and flowers. A hot-headed son who controlled the lava underneath the earth and fire. A son who protected the valleys. There was a fourth son whose destiny was unknown yet.

This bothered the young god. He was the only god who didn't have ability. His family didn't treat him differently, but he couldn't help but feel so small compared to other gods. They were worshiped by humans; they were each magnificent and he was nothing.

He walked around the house of earth god and saw a petite girl with short bright hair. She was painting in the yard again. A stroke of brush, and flowers begin to bloom. Another stroke and they were given color and life. He recognized the flowers she was drawing. They were sunflowers, the flowers she dedicated to her friend, god of the sun, and painted them yellow, the god of nothing’s favorite color. It was to celebrate the friendship between them.

She wasn't alone. Their father was with them too. He was the one who made the ground fertile for new life. He had a strong presence, but he was kind too. He had a handsome face with dark features and a strong jawline. How such an impressive god created a useless son?

The goddess noticed him and waved towards him. "Brother, please join us."

He walked the path created towards the center, there it was safe to step on without harming his sister's creation. "Father, sister, how do you do?" he greeted them.

"Hitoka has been in good spirits since the announcement came," said their father with a smile.

"I see that Sister has been drawing sunflowers. What put you in high spirits, pray tell?"

Hitoka put her paintbrush down. "Tonight, the gods of all realms are gathering. Hinata should be there too."

He liked the sun god. Despite being taller than him, Hinata had such a bright presence, it was impossible not to feel small next to him. The gods usually stayed within their own realms, rarely gathering together. He met Hinata a few times, as he helped Hitoka keep her creations alive. Despite being one of the most important gods, Hinata was friendly to him.

He never met the other gods. Only once every thousand years, all the gods gathered for a special occasion to celebrate their existence of the universe. The last millennium humanity was created- what might be considered the greatest and the most complicated creation yet. Debatable among gods, but still another achievement. It would be the first time for him to participate in such an event as he was only seven hundred years old. 

"That is indeed great news," said Father. He touched Hitoka's shoulder to get her attention. "May I please have a moment with Yama?"

The goddess nodded and bowed to them before leaving the two alone.

"What is it, father?" asked the young god.

"Tonight, is your first participation in the ball," said father in a stern voice.

"I'm aware, father." He was also aware he would be surrounded by his own kind who had a talent of their own.

"We don't know what you're capable of. You get to know the other gods, but do not get attached. Unless it's for business, we cannot make contact with a god outside our realm." His father was clear about the seriousness of the situation. The gods were clear about separation of authorities. It was a system they worked with for millions of years.

"Clear, father. Besides I'm sure the other gods wouldn't want to talk with me."

"We interact with each other. Ryu proposes marriage to the goddess of night every time he sees her."

"Why does he keep doing that if they cannot be together?"

"Because he makes sure I have a reason to get angry at him."

They both laughed at ease. His father reassured him everything was going to be fine, but he didn't believe it.

The first time Yama stepped inside the Hall of Glory, he was speechless. The room itself was bigger than any room in his realm. Everything was sparkling, white and gold spread all around. The gods' and goddesses' color schemes of each realm gave the room extra coloring. They were gorgeous. Each god had their own beauty. The gods seemed strong and tall. The goddesses were stunning and powerful. Only by appearance he looked nothing compared to them.

He arrived with his family, but as soon as they walked in, they each went their own direction. His father caught the attention of the god of motherhood, a gentle looking god with a beauty mark under his eye and grey hair. The two had clearly known each for millennia. Ryu and Noya went to meet the god of morning, an intimidating man at first glance but with a soft heart. Hitoka went to greet the goddess of the night, a breathtaking woman with hair black as the night and dark purple eyes that hid a spark that shone when she saw the ones she liked.

The only other god he had known was Hinata, who was busy talking with the god of cats, whose eyes had slitted pupils. Beside them stood a god he hadn't seen a picture of, a brooding god with dark hair and dark purple eyes. Not wanting to interfere with the other gods' good time, he went to the corner, right next to the dinner table. There were potatoes cut into thin tiny rods. They were soggy, but they were delicious.

"So, you are the new god of the earth realm?" he heard someone say.

He turned around and he saw one of the most handsome gods he had ever seen. He had beautiful hair, brown, like his eyes. Next to him stood a god with messy black hair. Both had mischievous smiles on their faces. He recognized them in a heartbeat. Kawa, the god of the rivers, and Kuroo, the god of wine.

"Kawa, Kuroo, how do you do?" he greeted them. What would such attractive gods find interest in him?

"I already like you more than the other new god," said Kawa.

"The new god?"

Kuroo gestured towards the brooding god. "That would be the god of the shadows, Kage. He is the guardian of the shadow realm."

"And a lovely guy," said Kawa, but it didn't sound like he believed the words he said. "Let's talk about you, shall we? What is your ability?"

"We have heard of you, but you're a mystery," added Kuroo.

All the gods knew he was useless. They were talking about the shame he would bring to the family. Did they mock him? Or worse, did they mock his family?

He decided to keep his best so he wouldn't embarrass his family. "I don't know yet."

"Some gods do discover their ability later in life. This is your first time in the Hall of Glory, you must be pretty young-"

"Kuroo," another god cut in. Looking at him, he was the most striking one. Gold curls matching golden eyes, he shone so bright without trying. Being surrounded by so many good-looking men not only triggered Yama’s inferiority complex, but also made him feel hot inside. He was enjoying it.

The blond god stood beside him, making him turn red. He didn't seem to notice. "You two are over six hundred thousand years old. Find a god in your own age."

Kuroo pretended to surrender. "We had no ill intentions. We wanted to greet the new god."

"We wanted to show what great mentor we are," said Kawa.

"We are that kind, Tsuki."

Yama clicked his tongue when hearing the name. So, this was the god of the moon. There was little information about him as he was merely four thousand and two hundred years old. He was adored by humanity despite being a young god. It was said the moonlight was the most beautiful thing, and only someone as beautiful as him could create something so divine.

"I don't recall anyone asking for your help," said Tsuki.

The older gods didn't seem angry, more amused. It was an odd reaction as Yama heard older gods had quite the temper and the attraction for drama. They glared at each other and then at the younger gods with an ominous smile. Yama backed down and hid behind Tsuki.

"We will see you around, Yama," said Kuroo. "After all, we all get to see each other again in a millennium."

"Can't wait to see how you will look like at hundred thousand years old," Kawa winked at him.

When they were far away, he finally felt relief washing over him.

"You didn't have to hide," said Tsuki. "It made you look pathetic. They are just degenerate, not harmful."

"Then why did you come for my aid?"

"They can be intimidating at first. Once you get used to them, you realize they only want to have fun."

"Either way, thank you. It was the first time I met important gods that weren't my family. Thank you very much, Tsuki."

The god of the moon turned to look at him. Yama tried to comprehend the reaction. The god looked stunned. He was oddly silent at that moment. Yama tried to wave his hand in front of the god to get his attention. "Is everything alright? Perhaps I shouldn't have called you by your name? You didn't seem to like it."

Tsuki's cheeks turned red, which was clear against the gold he was wearing. "It's okay for _you_ to say it. I don't like my name that much."

"Why not? It's easy to say and easy to remember. Tsu-ki, Tsuki~"

Tsuki's blush deepened further. "Shut up, Yama."

"Sorry, Tsuki," he said. Only, Yama didn't fully regret it. There was something interesting about a god acting as weird as Tsuki.

Another thousand years went by, and Yama still hadn’t figured out what contribution he made to the gods. Only it was also closer to gathering in the Hall of Glory, and that meant he could see the god of the moon again. Since they had been apart, the two gods could only talk to each other through occasionally writing letters to one another. He dreamt about the day he would see Tsuki again in person.

"Look who is in high spirits."

He turned around and saw a bold god with a tan skin and a much shorter god- shorter than Hinata- with light strings of hair standing out in a black hair. "Hello brothers," he greeted them. Ryu, the god of fire, and Noya, the god of the valleys, smirked as they looked at him. "I'm just excited for our gathering."

"A little bird told us you are waiting to meet the gods from the night realm," said Noya with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, brother, but this year I'm the one who is going to dance with the beautiful goddess of the night," said Ryu with a dreamy face.

"It was Hitoka, wasn't it?" His sister was the one who heard him gushing over the god of the moon. "Also, you got it wrong, brothers. The one I'm interested in is Tsuki."

"The god of the moon? I don't like this guy," said Ryu with an angry face.

"Yeah, he looks so nasty."

How could they say that about the god he knew? Tsuki was anything but nasty. "I disagree. Tsuki is kind."

"Oh, no, not our cute little brother, Ryu. He is going to be tainted by the moonlight."

The realm of the night was early that night. The sun, water, and animal realms mingled freely. No sign of the earth realm.

"Why are you down, brother?" Tsuki heard his sister say.

"Truth to be told, I’m quite nervous. I was looking forward to this and yet my palms are sweaty, and I can't think straight," he admitted to her. He wanted to have another look at the young god who he met last millennium. He wondered about his dark green hair with a strand standing against gravity. He dreamed of the dots covering his face. He longed to hear the way Yama said his name.

"Could this be related to the reason the moon shines brighter?" Kiyoko asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Since the last gathering, you have been in high spirits. I've never seen you act like that. The moon shines almost as well as the sun."

Was he seriously being compared to Hinata? "I'm sorry."

She formed a small but meaningful smile on her face. "Don't be. I hope the light inside you won't fade."

Then the realm of the earth showed up, and everything felt right again. "I'm sorry, sister, but there is someone I would like to talk to."

Tsuki automatically walked towards the younger god who seemed to notice him. A wide smile appeared on Yama as he came closer and called him by his name. Why did it take so many years to create such a cute god?

"I'm glad you came, Tsuki," said Yama.

"All the gods are gathering here, it should be no surprise." Tsuki tried to hide his own excitement.

"I know, but I was looking forward to meeting you again."

The next time he would meet Yama again is the next millennium. Despite sending each other letters, it wouldn't be enough. They were separated so each god would focus on their own ability. Gods tended to be dramatic and get carried away with their feelings. It made unnecessary drama that threatened their creations. They were allowed to meet outside the realm only for collaboration or the gods responsible for the realm could meet for business.

"Would you like to go to a more intimate place?" he suggested. He didn't care about the other gods, he wanted time with only one.

"I would love that."

Tsuki offered his hand, which Yama took without hesitation, intertwining their fingers. Tsuki led him away from the crowd and into a place he found on his first gathering, when all he wanted was to get away from the gods. It was a garden, probably not as beautiful as Yama had in his realm- there were perks for having the goddess of plants as your sister. This room had a special feature in it.

"What is the nice sound that I hear?" asked Yama.

There was always sound in the room, a sound pleasing to the ears. "This is called music.” Tsuki explained. “The rooms here hold ideas for the next gods and goddesses. This is a god I hope will come to live as it would make the gatherings more entertaining."

The sound was slow and lovely. Somehow the sound made him feel something inside and that moment the sound that played matched the way he felt tonight.

"It sounds wonderful." Yama's brown eyes shone much more than Tsuki could make the moon shine. "It makes me want to move."

"I agree." Tsuki let go of Yama’s hand and put it on his shoulder. Tsuki put a hand on Yama's hips and held the other one. "Would you move with me?"

"Of course."

They were close to one another, moving slowly and in circles. It was a bit awkward at first, but soon they found their rhythm.

"You know, I watched the moon," said Yama. "It was one of the most beautiful things I had seen."

"You're just saying that to be nice."

"No, I truly mean it. It's not surprising you gained worshipers at such a young age."

"It's just a giant rock that shines dimly during the night." 

"Are you kidding? Without you it would be impossible for humans to see at night. The cycle of the moon holds a great meaning to them."

"The humans love the sun more."

"I don't think so. When they look at the sun it hurts their eyes. But when they look at the moon, they look like they are under a spell."

"Well, yeah, if I had to look at Hinata, my eyes would burn too."

Yama giggled, but still said, "That's mean, Tsuki."

He looked at the face he was waiting a thousand years to see again. "I'm glad to be here with you. I wanted to be the closest I could be before we have to say goodbye again."

"I wish I knew what my ability was so we could share a creation together."

They stopped moving, but they still held on to each other. "I find it funny how I can't get away. But soon we have to say goodbye."

"Maybe this could be a taste for next time?"

Tsuki let go to rest his hands on Yama's face. "How about this as a taste?" He pulled their faces closer so their lips could touch. He pressed their lips lightly. Yama wrapped his hands around Tsuki, asking for seconds.

The waiting for each gathering always felt long as if Tadashi was waiting for hundreds of thousands of years. The closest gathering would be the tenth time they would share an intimate moment away from the other gods. Their tenth moment they would share each other's warmth. Seeing Tsuki in person made each millennium worth the wait.

Tadashi asked Hitoka to create something special for him, a white flower that looked like the full moon then it bloomed. The creation was meant to come to life at the night of the gathering so he could surprise the god of the moon.

She handed him a bouquet of white flowers. "I made this for you. Please give them to Tsuki tonight. He would like much more if it comes from you."

"Thank you," he said, taking the flowers. He hoped the flowers would be a suitable gift.

His sister's smile became sad. "You know, every time I create a flower, I give it a meaning. Sometimes it can have many meanings depending how I felt when I created them. When I wanted to honor the friendship between Hinata, you and me, I wanted to create something that would mean affection and platonic love. Every time I look at this flower, I feel lucky for having you two in my existence."

He was touched by her words. "It is what I feel when I look at sunflowers. I know humans think the same way." He looked at the flowers he was holding. "What does this flower mean?"

"This one, I didn’t give it a meaning of my own. I meant for it to look like the full moon you admire once a month. It's white to represent the color of the moon but also your purity and your innocence – your feelings towards the moon god."

He considered himself a minor god, one that no one would pay attention to. Tsuki, as impressive as he was, was a young god too. The older gods didn't pay attention to the young unless they were related to them or worked with them. His sister's concern told him that she wasn't the only who noticed.

As if reading his mind, she held his hands, so they were both holding the flowers. "For the last ten thousand years, we have all noticed how close you two are. The connection you two have is unordinary; it's new to us. Father is worried too. You don't live in the same realm, your powers are yet to be known, and there is no reason for you to cooperate. You'll meet each other only during our gatherings.

"Nevertheless, I support you,” Hitoka continued. “Your family has your back. We can tell how happy you are around the god of the moon. I have no idea if All-Creator will allow you two to keep seeing each other on different occasions, but I hope they won't prohibit your relationship."

There was sadness in Hitoka's eyes that Yama couldn't help but feel that he was the cause. How many times were they warned not to get involved with other gods?

"I know I should stay away.” Yama said after a moment of silence. “It's wrong to get closer to Tsuki. Yet, I can't help it. I'm drawn to him. I love the way he looks, his intelligence, his kindness, the way he touches me, and the way I feel safe around him. With him I feel like I'm special. The closest terms I can define my feelings is love, but not in the same way I feel about my family."

Hitoka let go and took a few steps back. "I'll say this again, I support you. I only want you to remember that loving another god the same way never ends well. There is a reason why our creator forbids it."

Yama fought to keep the tears from falling. He thanked Hitoka, and she gave him a moment to think. The conversation struck him hard. Tsuki was a god destined for greatness. His essence would soon grow enough he could create his own family one day. Yama would only hold him back. The All-Creator might choose one of them to keep existing while the other's essence would be erased, so it was no brainer who would be chosen.

Then, he looked at the flowers. Maybe there was a chance for them. He was about to meet Tsuki again, and that should be his focus. He wanted to make this a happy occasion. It was their only chance to meet after all; no time to dwell on other issues.

The moment Yama's eyes landed on Tsuki, he felt a little bit better. His first instinct was to hug the god, but knowing their relationship was watched, he held himself back. Suddenly he was cautious about his surroundings – were other gods and goddesses always staring at them, whispering between themselves?

Tsuki seemed to notice too as he took Yama's hand and walked him out of the crowd. Ryu and Noya distracted everyone by creating a mess, surprisingly without Daichi scolding them .

Once they were far enough, the two could greet each other properly. Tsuki gave Yama a light kiss on the hand.

"Good to see you again," said Tsuki.

"I've missed you too," Yama greeted him back. He gave him the flowers. "These are for you."

Tsuki curiously took the flowers. "Are those your sister's creation?"

Yama nodded. "Yes, they are her new creation. It should be released by tomorrow. They can bloom at night."

"I thought it was the god of the sun who helped her grow flowers."

Yama blushed. "I know. That's why I asked her to create something for you."

Tsuki didn't say anything and he didn't have to. Yama knew he liked the gift. The god of the moon coughed and was cool again. "Thank you. As a matter of fact, since it's our ten thousandth anniversary, I've something for you too."

Yama was told to close his eyes, and he felt they were moving to another realm.

"Open your eyes."

They were at the night realm. Yama had been there before at one of the gatherings when the others hadn’t noticed they were gone. The moon was close, so bright and full. The night realm looked different, brighter than usual. Around the moon, there were many dots that shone more light to the night. It was such a breathtaking sight, it made him cry.

"What are those?"

Tsuki seemed proud. "I think I'm naming them stars."

"That's a beautiful name. How many stars are there?"

"I don't know, I stopped counting at some point. I’ve been working on this since the first time we danced. I've been waiting for them to start shining for you, and I’ll create more once my essence is stronger."

The god beside him was truly something else. "I don’t understand how such a lovely sight could be meant for me?"

Tsuki put the flowers aside and faced Yama. "That day my sister told me that the moon shone brighter; I knew the reason for that was you. Meeting you made me feel happier, everything was better. That's how the idea of the stars came to me. Your face is covered by them, so every time I look at the night sky, I'm reminded of you. The moon might shine, but it's the stars that make it brighter."

"Tsuki, this is the loveliest creation."

"I did create this while thinking of you."

Yama hoped it wasn't bright enough to see him blushing. "I can't be as pretty as this."

Was Tsuki showing a little bit of anger? "Of course you are. Like I said, I made this while thinking of you and for me, you're the most beautiful. You're my favorite god."

"I'm a powerless god."

"We don't know this yet."

Yama stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Tsuki, who did the same thing. "I swear I'd find my purpose, and then I'll give you the most incredible thing."

"Being next to you is already incredible."

The smell from the moonflowers spread, giving the air a pleasant scent. Once again, they were close to the point there was no space between them. It was the safest and comfortable place to be. Their meetings were intimate yet sweet.

They were also not enough.

As Yama walked earth, the way Tsuki touched and kissed him still lingered on his mind. Meeting once a millennium wasn't enough. He wished the gathering would happen every century, but the elder gods and goddesses were busy with their work. With that in mind, he wasn't allowed to enter the night realm either, as the other gods were there too.

He looked up at the sky. He was so far away from the night realm. There was no way for him to go up unless he had an excuse. He wished to get closer so bad it pained him. He cried out for the god he loved. It wasn't fair they couldn't see each other, and he wanted to be close to Tsuki every day.

It was then he noticed the ground around him had changed. He was higher than he was before, but he wasn't flying. He made the ground grow up to a solid natural structure. He got down and looked at it from the side. This was the first time he saw something like that. Was this his doing?

He tried again and once more he made the ground grow, this time even higher. He tried for the third time. Standing at the top an idea formed in his mind. Could he make something tall enough for him to reach the moon?

He went back to his home and shut himself in the room, working on his own creation. He quickly named his creation mountains, and he created many of those. When it didn't work in one area, he moved to another, making mountains all over the world, hoping that one would be tall enough.

Someone burst into his room, making him startled. It wasn't hard to recognize the voice. "Yama, what have you done?"

The young god showed his father his designs. "I call them mountains."

He was sure his father would yell at him for messing his own creation. "Are you aware of this meaning?" His siblings must have heard the noise and came to see what was going on.

"I'm sorry for ruining your creation," Yama bowed.

Daichi stepped closer and patted him on the shoulder. "You've finally found your ability."

Yama straightened his back. His father looked at him with pride. "You're not mad I ruined the earth?"

"What you made is incredible. When I told All-Creator I wanted to use my essence to enrich the earth, I wanted a kid who could go to higher places. I didn't know it would be literal. To be frank, it's amazing. There are gods who want to work with you."

"But your big brother is first," said Ryu. "I already have a design- I need you to create one with a hole so my lava could burst out!"

"Ryu, that sounds amazing," added Noya. "I bet humans are gonna like it!"

"No bursts of lava for you two," Daichi quickly yelled at the two. He calmed himself down before turning back to Yama. "Anyway, All-Creator announced a gathering."

"That's unusual," said Yama out loud. Gods didn't gather around when one's ability sprouted.

"It is, but they asked for you specifically to show up." His father didn't even try to hide his concern. "He also called for the god of the moon."

He felt his essence draining away. If it wasn't for his father's quick reaction, he would’ve fainted on the floor. The gods may look away from issues created by others, but once it was All-Creator's business, there was no escape from the consequences.

Hitoka rushed to his side. "Don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine. We will figure out a way."

Daichi sighed. "It's my fault. I should’ve stepped in as a father and stopped it before it was too late."

"No, it's all my fault," said Yama. "Nothing would have happened if I didn't want to get involved with Tsuki."

"Hitoka is right." Daichi helped Yama get up. "It will be fine, and we will figure out something. What is done is done, and we have to move forward."

His siblings gave him assuring looks, and he remembered how much he loved his family. Whatever may happen, they were by his side.

In the Hall of Glory all the gods and goddesses looked confused, though some looked at Yama in awe. Once a god created something, it was known for everyone, especially when it came to a newly found ability. After waiting for 10700 years for him to show his ability, all curious eyes followed him. It was rare for a god to discover their purpose that late.

Tsuki was there too. They had to force themselves not to run into each other’s arms, though it was clear they both wanted to.

"I saw your creation. Congratulations," Tsuki told him. "It's magnificent. I'd never tell a young god made this."

"Thank you," Yama said with a sad smile. "I think the stars are more impressive."

"Just like you."

He remembered the stars were dedicated to him and blushed. So much for concealing their feelings.

"Thank you, all, for gathering." Chills ran down Yama’s spine as the All-Creator began to talk. They never said a word during the gatherings; they were an entity with no clear figure who was watching everyone. No one talked to All-Creator unless they wanted to grow their family and take care of another creation or get permission to collaborate. The power of growing an essence of a god belonged to them only.

They were away from Yama, yet the young god could feel their voice all around him. "I see you finally figured out your ability. What took you so long, pray tell?"

He knew his answer, but his throat was dry and talking became hard. "I wanted the ground to go high?"

The voice was low but condemning. "How high were you planning on going?"

He was shaking as if he was cold and he was sweating as if it was hot. There was no point in lying towards someone who knew the truth, yet he wished he could. "I wanted to reach the moon."

"Yama…" Tsuki whispered softly. He reached his hand, but the All-Creator’s presence stood between them.

"Tsuki, the young prodigy," they turned to him. "I can see you've been busy too."

It was hard seeing Tsuki like this. Usually he made snarky remarks at other gods around his age while also being respectful when they deserved it or towards the elders. There was fear in his eyes that didn't belong.

"The moon meant to shine light in the dark. I thought maybe there is a need for another light source for the days the moonlight is dim."

All-Creator wasn't satisfied with the answer. "It wasn't what you said towards young Yama, was it?"

"I was inspired by him."

The Hall of Glory turned darker, the ground was trembling. "I've been watching you two for a while. I kept silent as it was harmless, a bit of fooling around as young ones do. However, you two crossed the line. The intimacy you shared went up to your minds, and you disrespected the law."

Once the ground became stable, Yama tripped. Tsuki caught him and didn’t let go, despite All-Creator and all the gods staring on. "What’s wrong with wanting to meet someone more frequently than a thousand years? Meeting Yama made me work harder. Yama discovered his ability. Why should us being together bring trouble?"

"Gods showing their feelings have brought nothing but chaos. Decisions made purely out of emotions never end up well. It ruins existing creations. Just look at earth and Daichi's creation. A perfectly good ground splitting into seven territories, all because two gods decided to get involved."

Yama looked at his father, who looked uncomfortable when his past was brought up. He used to think the design was original, yet the story behind it was clearly painful. Who was the other god or goddess Daichi was involved with that ended up like that?

Yama found a courage he didn't know he had before. "My creation is accepted, and it was formed on pure emotion. The stars are a gift and they add beauty to the night. My father's ground may have been split, but it allowed humans to develop their own culture in their place and the ability to explore. I love Tsuki and I don't know what we can create together, but I know it will be beautiful because my feelings are true."

Tsuki tightened the hug. "I love Yama back and I know he will bring out the best of me. Someday, I'll create something together with him and it will be one of my best works."

All-Creator laughed. "You are young. Your essence isn't strong enough to create anything even when combining your own essence."

"We will know once we grow up," said Tsuki. "For now, we can only grow stronger."

"And we will do this together," added Yama with confidence.

"And how are you two planning on doing this while you live in different realms?"

"Tsuki can visit our realm," Hitoka intervened. She was shaking as she spoke, but at the same time it was clear she had been practicing what to say, reciting the words. "My recent creation, moonflowers, require moonlight to bloom. So far, my creations depended on sunlight and the day, so I wanted a flower that can also bloom at night. The god of the moon is the one who can help keep my creation alive. It's a collaboration between gods, therefore Tsuki is allowed to visit my home."

After she finished talking, Hitoka clenched her chest. She was breathing heavily to the point the god of medicine rushed to her side.

The All-Creator relaxed, and the air was less strained. "Fine, I accept under two conditions. First, the moment you get into a fight that results in destruction, the moonflower dies. Second, if after one hundred thousand years you don’t share a creation, you're not allowed to exchange any sort of interaction."

All the gods gasped. It was the first time two gods were allowed to express their love towards each other on a deeper level than attraction. Yama and Tsuki looked at one another before turning to All-Creator with a wide smile. "We agree."

Eighty thousand years later, for the first time in history, two gods mixed their essences and created the ultimate creation – a family member of their own. A goddess that didn't belong to a particular realm and was free to spread her ability to anyone who deserved it. A goddess that gave blessings to families, friends and lovers that wanted to show true affection. A goddess for the emotion she was made of.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was original until I remembered Steven Universe has the same concept. It was meant to be tragedy, but I coulnd't do it in the end. 
> 
> Either way, thank you lumenera for everthing! Check out her Ao3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=lumenera
> 
> Please leave a comment, I would like to read what you thought about the fic :)


End file.
